1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Polymerase Chain Reaction and High Resolution Melt genetic identification system, and, more specifically, to a tactical and portable Polymerase Chain Reaction and High Resolution Melt genetic analysis and identification system that is configured to determine and communicate analysis and identification results and a tiered confidence/alert level related to the analysis and identification results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymerase Chain Reaction (“PCR”) is a ubiquitous molecular biology tool used in thousands of different applications. In brief, this molecular biology tool is used to produce (“amplify”) a sufficient number (sometimes millions to billions) of copies of a particular DNA sequence so that the sequence can adequately be used in these applications. Essentially, PCR makes a sample of DNA that is large enough so that the sample can be appropriately analyzed. As just one example of a typical application for PCR amplification, it is a common detection and/or identification method and tool used, for example, in clinical applications, scientific investigations, and in biological warfare agent (“BWA”) detection systems.
High Resolution Melt (“HRM”) is another molecular biology tool. This tool is used to detect a variety of differences (e.g., mutations, other types of genetic sequence differences) in samples of double stranded DNA, which is based on the detected melting temperature/behavior of the double stranded DNA sequence(s) at issue. HRM is performed post PCR amplification, which is performed to obtain a sufficient number of copies of the DNA sequence(s) of interest.
An end user would like the ability to perform genetic PCR and HRM genetic identity testing outside of the lab environment, i.e., in the field. This is a need because most commercially available PCR and PCR/HRM instruments are designed to be operated in a controlled and generally clean laboratory environment. In the field, however, it is expected that there will be wider temperature and humidity fluctuations, there may be no electrical supply, and other ambient environmental conditions may be outside the normal operating environment of these systems.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for a portable PCR/HMR genetic analysis and identification system.